weddingsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Xean
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The everything Wedding Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse An Appeal for becoming Affiliates Hello. I like this wiki very much . A Walk to Remember '''is a novel written by '''Nicholas Sparks, '''where Landon Carter marries Jamie Sullivan, despite of knowing that she is going to die. The movie adaption of this novel released on 2002 and their wedding scene in the film is one of the best scenes to me ! I have made a wiki about it named http://awalktoremember.wikia.com/wiki/A_Walk_To_Remember_Wiki . This wiki is not much old and still needs the help of others to become improved. I am really eager to be an affiliate of this wiki and I promise to try my best to perform my duties. Can we become affiliates ? Please? '''Please help Please delete my three images uploaded by me by mistake.ArField (talk) 22:19, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I want to upload a photo on this time of wedding themes. Can you please tell me how to be configured with a license. Which option to click?ArField (talk) 14:51, January 16, 2014 (UTC)